It's ninja sleepover time!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight… you're gonna share room with me?" Mikey asked for the bazillion time.

"_Just till Donnie is done with the modifications in my room"_ the girl answered.

"Ok but…"

"_What?" _

"It's not that I don't like you. You're a cool dudette, seriously! But… you know… you're a girl… my room is a mess…" Mikey said sheepishly.

"_Oh c'mon! If you're worried about the mess, I promise not to say a word about it"_ Who smiled friendly.

"OK! Now I feel better. Come in!" Mikey opened the door. Yes, he was right. It was a mess… a big mess.

"_Whoa…"_ the girl was speechless.

"Is there a problem?" Mikey asked.

"_Eh… no! Not at all"_ Who gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh! Idea! Why don't we have a slumber party?" Mikey suggested.

"_Sounds good"_ Who agreed.

"Great! Feel free to choose the bed and get comfortable! I'll be back in a sec" Mikey said and ran downstairs.

"_Gosh, this room is such a mess!"_ Who muttered. The floor was filled with comic books, figure actions, some crumbled papers and kibble crumbs.

"_Ew, what's that smell?"_ the girl followed her nose. The smell came from Mikey's desk where there was a…

"_So, this was supposed to be a sandwich?"_ Who poked the _"sandwich"_ with a pen she found near the plate.

"_A tuna sandwich to be precise"_ a gruff voice came from the door's frame.

"Hey Raph" Who greeted.

"_You stayin' with the goofball tonight?"_ Raph asked.

"_Yeah… seems like"_ Who sighed putting the "sandwich" inside the trashcan.

"Well, good luck then" Raph chuckled.

"_Tomorrow night is your turn!"_ the girl reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Nite, See ya tomorrow at practice" the red masked turtle moved to his room.

"_Well, it's pajama time" _the girl said and closed the door in order to get changed. The door bursted open a few seconds later.

"I'm b..." Mikey froze and turned around.

"_AHHHHH! MICHELANGELO!"_ Who screamed and pushed the young turtle outside before locking the door.

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I swear I didn't see you!" Mikey apologized.

"_Next time… knock first!" _the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry. Y'know… living in a house full of guys, hehe… kinda normal I don't knock" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"And kinda annoying too" Don commented as he passed by. Mikey decided to ignore his brother's commentary.

"You dressed up already?" Mikey asked.

_"Yep, come in"_ Who announced and opened the door.

"AWWWW! KITTIES!" Mikey said as he noticed the pajama's design.

"_Well, this is one of my favorite pajamas" _the girl commented.

"Wait, how many pairs of pajamas do you own?" Mikey asked putting the snacks on his bed.

"_Four"_ Who answered helping him.

"Why?" Mikey asked again.

"_Well, it's kind of a long story. I didn't really wear pajamas but a friend of mine took me out for a shopping trip and I saw this one. I wasn't so sure to buy it but…"_ Who said.

"The kitties on it convinced you?" Mikey giggled.

"_You got it. Now, the color was another problem. They just had it in melon"_ Who continued.

"But it suits you!" Mikey said.

"_Aww thank you. Well, enough talking about pajamas and let's get started, ok?"_

"Yay! Music time!" Mikey cheered and turned on his stereo turning up the volume to the maximum.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA?" Raph yelled.

"GET LOST, RAPH!" Who and Mikey yelled back and continued.

Hours later after a "pizza war", a truth or dare game, a little random dance time, horror stories and some comic book reading… Mikey and Who laid in the floor staring at the ceiling.

"_Hey Mikey, why do you have all your comics in the floor?"_ Who asked.

"Sometimes I read them and when I'm done, I get tired to put them back to their places" Mikey said stretching up his arms.

"_But they can get ruined"_ Who added.

"I'm the only one who enters here; it's my room after all" Mikey said.

"_Yeah, but what if Raph decides to break in and…"_

"Oh, he wouldn't dare" Mikey chuckled.

"_How come you're so sure of that?" _Who asked raising a brow.

"Let's just say he has more to lose than I do. He wouldn't want something to happen to his "baby" would he?" Mikey smiled.

"_His… oh! You mean his bike?" _

"Yep… and some other things like his wrestling magazines, the autographs Casey got from Raph's favorite racers… " Mikey listed.

"_Ok, I got it. You're so evil!"_ the girl snickered.

"Thank you. Raph is not the only baddy here… and Don is not the only genius around. You know?" Mikey giggled.

"_Ok, now I'm scared"_ Who cleared her throat.

"Relax! Like I said, you're a cool dudette. You're safe" Mikey smiled at her. From a corner, a small furry figure stirred and jumped on top of Mikey's plastron.

"_Aww, look who wants to join us" _Who said.

"Hey Klunkers!" Mikey petted the cat's head. Klunk jumped off Mikey and rubbed his head against the girl's hand.

"_Aww, he's so cute"_ Who scratched the cat's head making Klunk purr in contentment.

"I think he likes you"

"_All cats like me, Mikey"_ Who smiled.

"Oh really?" Mikey said in an _"I don't believe you"_ tone.

"_Yes, sir. Watch this"_ Who cleared her throat and started meowing, causing Klunk's ears to twitch. The cat focused on her before jumping at her arms and give her cheek a small lick.

"_See?"_ Who said proudly.

"Whoa… how do you do that?" Mikey asked in awe.

_"It's a gift. I do this since I was a kid. Apparently cats understand me" _

"Oh… so you're Catwoman now?" Mikey teased.

"_Tsk… you lil dumb"_ Who chuckled.

"Hey Who, you're a doc right?" Mikey said.

"_Kinda… working on it"_ the girl stretched her arms.

"So, have you dissected things other than frogs and…human corpses?" Mikey asked a little grossed out.

"_Hmmm… well… pigeons, some frogs, toads, turtles…" _Who listed.

"WHAT!"

"_Kidding… or not?"_ Who mumbled.

"Who!"

"_Ok, ok. The only things I haven't dissected are puppies, kitties and turtles. I swear"_ the girl commented as she climbed the bunk bed ladder.

"Whew! For a moment I thought I was going to sleep with Jack The Ripper's daughter" Mikey giggled as he turned off the lights and slumped in his bed.

"_I wouldn't lower my guard if I were you, Michelangelo" _the girl mumbled again.

"Wait, what?" Mikey's eyes opened wide.

"_Well, I feel sleepy already. Sweet dreams, Mikey. Oh! And thanks again for letting me stay here"_ Who said and covered herself with a blanket.

"S-sure… no problem" Mikey managed to say, the girl's words were still on his mind. Minutes later, Mikey's insomnia-caused by certain someone-was getting worse. He needed help.

"Uhmmm… Who?" Mikey called.

"_Yes?"_ the girl said with a yawn.

"You were… kidding about… y'know… the _lower your guard_ thingy, right?" Mikey asked.

"_Of course…"_ Who answered.

"Whew, ok" Mikey sighed.

"…_not"_ the girl whispered.

"What?" Mikey jumped off the bed.

"_Nothing"_ Who yawned. Mikey went back to bed but he couldn't sleep yet.

"Who…" Mikey called again.

"_Yes?"_ the girl said in an annoyed tone.

"Can I… can you…" Mikey stuttered.

"_You can't sleep, can you?"_ Who said with a heavy sigh.

"N-no" Mikey admitted.

"_Scared?" _

"Yeah" Mikey buried himself deeper into his blankets. Who went down to Mikey's bed.

"_I'm sorry, Mikey. I shouldn't have teased you" _Who apologized.

"_Want me to tell you a story maybe? Or sleep here?"_ the girl asked and took a sit beside Mikey.

"Uhmmm…" Mikey thought for a second.

"_Don't worry. I'm not gonna dissect you; I was just kidding"_ Who smiled hoping that could calm the scared turtle.

"Promise?"

"_Promise"_

"Ok… uh… mind if Klunk joins us too?" Mikey asked.

"_Nope. Cats are always welcome"_ Who chuckled.

"Sweet! C'mon Klunk" Mikey called his cat who jumped right on his arms. Turtle, girl and cat got comfortable in the bed.

"_Night Mikey, night Klunk" _

"Night Who"

The girl had just closed her eyes when deafening sounds started coming from her roommate's mouth.

"_Oh shell… and I thought Raph's snores were terrible… *sigh*… this is gonna be a long night" _


	2. Chapter 2

The following night…

"_Man, last night was… well… cool! But it didn't ended like I expected"_ the girl commented.

"How so?" Don asked while adding the new bath tub on Who's room.

"_Well, Mikey snored the whole night and I could barely get some sleep"_ Who said.

"That would explain why you fell asleep in the middle of training" Don chuckled.

"_And now I gotta stay with…"_ the girl checked on her calendar and gasped.

"What?" Don asked in curiosity.

"_I gotta stay… with…"_ Who stuttered nervously showing Don the calendar.

"Oh… I see"

"_I… eh… better sleep in the couch tonight"_ the girl started walking downstairs in tiptoes when…

"Yo girl! Where are ya goin?" … Raph called.

"_H-hey Raph. I, eh…"_ the girl froze in place.

"Your bed is ready, c'mon!"

"_Thanks, I…uh… I'll be there in a sec"_ Who forced a smile and went upstairs again. Don couldn't help but muffle his laughter.

"_Don't laugh at me and go back to work. My room better be ready by tomorrow morning!"_ the girl hissed.

* * *

><p>Later in Raph's room…<p>

"Ok, so… that's your bed, y'know where the bathroom is. Uh… need something, just call and… and… stay away from that spot" Raph indicated.

"_Why?"_ the girl asked. In a matter of seconds, something flew in front of her eyes and landed in the _spot_. It was a shuriken… and the _"spot"_ was for…

"_T-targeting practice, yeah. U-understood"_ Who gulped.

The hours passed and the silence in the room made things uncomfortable for the girl. Way different from the noisy but fun night she had had on Mikey's room. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the weights going up and down… and up and down… up and…

"_Hey, uhmmm…"_ Who tried to make conversation.

"What?" Raph asked not stopping his activity.

"_Nothing"_ the girl sighed in defeat.

_Wait, what? Defeat?... No way!_

"_Raph?"_ Who insisted… with more determination this time.

"What!" Raph sighed in annoyance.

"_Why do you still lift weights? Your arms are fine"_ Who commented.

"Nah. Don't think so" Raph kept going with what he was doing. The girl tsked and grabbed the weight stopping him.

"_Raph, enough with the tough guy act. That doesn't work with me"_ Who smiled.

"_Who says I'm acting?"_ Raph said and took back the weight from the girl's hands placing it in the rack. The red masked ninja stirred and grabbed a bottle of water.

"_You know… last night I had kind of a slumber party with Mikey. It was cool and everything! So I thought…"_ Who suggested.

"Kid, that ain't my style. Mikey is childish and those things are for kids and girly gossip teens" Raph said bitterly.

"_Well, Mr. All Grown Up Turtle…" _The girl started but had second thoughts.

_Relax Who: Do Not. Start. An. Argument, for shell sake!_

"_Raph… what if we do something that you like?"_ Who asked after taking a deep breath.

"What do you have in mind?" Raph raised a brow.

"_I don't know. But… did you know the lair is all empty? No sensei, no Mikey… no Leo…" _the girl said in a singsong voice.

"What about the genius?"

"_Donnie is so busy working and adding some details in my room… he won't know we left"_ Who said while pacing around the red masked ninja.

"Got news for ya: He's got the keys" Raph folded arms.

"_You mean… these keys?" _the girl said gave him a wry smile while showing the keys.

"What the… how did you…"

"_A girl always has her ways to get what she wants. Aaaand… Klunk helped me" _

"He… what?" Raph was now really confused.

"_Training the lil guy wasn't easy but…" _

"Whatever, I don't wanna know about it. What really matters is you got my baby's keys!" Raph cheered grabbing the keys in glee.

"_Wanna go for a ride?" _Who suggested.

"You bet. Grab a helmet and get ready. I'll be waiting" Raph rushed downstairs.

"_Wait… what should I wear?" _Who asked.

"Dunno, we're going for a ride so… dunno! Something proper for the occasion maybe?" Raph shrugged and disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Minutes later…<p>

"_I don't know if this is exactly what you meant for "the occasion" but…" _

The girl wore a white tank top with a black jacket a pair of black jeans, a belt with a silver snake buckle and black boots.

"Not bad… not bad at all" Raph commented.

"_Thanks" _Who smiled sheepishly. Raph started engines and Who sat behind him.

"_Promise you won't drive extra fast" _

"Ok, I promise"

The bike went on… and so did the speed.

"_HEY! YOU PROMISED!" _The girl yelled tightening the grip on the red masked ninja's waist in extreme panic.

"YOU SAID _"EXTRA FAST"_ WAS FORBBIDEN. YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT GOING _"FAST"_, DID YOU?" Raph laughed.

"_WELL, IT FEELS LIKE "EXTRA FAST" TO ME" _Who replied.

"DON'T BE SCARED. I'LL SLOW DOWN" With this, Raph lowered the speed.

"_Whew! Thanks. Now I won't need to yell if I wanna talk to you" _Who let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"By the way, what's exactly Donnie doing to you room?" Raph asked.

"_Well, I decided to install my own bathroom and some security cameras in case Mikey wants to pull a prank on me" _Who explained.

"Cool. I'll have to ask Don for some of those cameras"

"_With or without cameras, Raphie-boy… he always gets you" _Who chuckled.

"True. I don't get it, why me?" Raph said a little annoyed.

"_You're his favorite brother. Duh! He just wants to get your attention… in his own particular way" _

"I don't care what you say. It's annoying!"

"_Could be, could be. But what would you do or how would you feel if Mikey suddenly changed!" _

"I'd probably be the happiest turtle…" Raph started.

"_Raphael…" _

"Don't go all Splinter on me, girl" Raph replied.

"_I just want you to be honest with me and yourself. How would you feel if Mikey suddenly changed? No more pranks, no more "Morning, Raphie-boy"; no more "you're the best bro ever"; no more laughter, no more smile…"_

"Ok, ok. I got it" Raph interrupted. He hadn't really thought about it: Mikey without his smile? Kinda creepy and scary… even for Raph.

"_Well?" _the girl asked.

"Uhmmm… well, I… I never thought…"

"_I'm right, huh? Made you think~" _the girl teased.

"Tsk, sure you did" Raph rolled eyes. Who was getting tired and started to yawn.

"You sleepy?" Raph asked noticing the girl was falling asleep. Who nodded. The red masked ninja turned in the following corner and made his way back home.

* * *

><p>Back to the lair…<p>

"Well, we're home" Raph announced but got no response.

"Who?" Raph shook the girl's arm.

"_NO TOO SALTY FOR ME!" _Who yelled as she woke up.

"Huh?"

_"N-nothing… just dreaming" _Who said with a yawn.

"Yeah, about food. C'mon, I'll make you a sandwich" Raph offered and moved to the kitchen.

"_Double ham, please. Oh! But first… I need to take out these clothes and get my pajama" _the girl said and went upstairs. A few minutes later, Who appeared in the kitchen, ready to eat her little snack.

"Pink? I thought you hated pink" Raph commented when he saw the girl's pajama.

"_It's not pink; it's soft red" _Who corrected.

"And whazzup with the strawberries on your pants? It ain't that_ Strawberry Shortcake_ pajama is it?" Raph teased.

"_Of course not! And they're not strawberries, they're tiny watermelons" _The girl said giving a big bite to her sandwich.

"Milk or juice?" Raph asked looking in the fridge.

"_Milk, please" _

"Warm?"

"_Yep" _

* * *

><p>After that little midnight snack, Raph and Who were ready to go to bed and get some well deserved rest.<p>

"_You know… you're nice when you're not… well… playing the tough guy role" _Who said laying in the mattress.

"Is that a compliment?" Raph smiled getting comfortable on his hammock.

"_Take it the way you want" _Who shrugged.

"Ok, then. Thanks for the compliment. Night girl" Raph said with a long yawn.

"_Night Raph. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight" _

"Yeah, yeah. Who's next tomorrow night?" Raph asked but Who was already asleep. The red masked ninja chuckled at the view of the tired girl sleeping and leaned on hid hammock closing his eyes. And just for this once, he would try not to snore so loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turtles' lair**

**12:45 pm**

It was 12:45 pm already. Everyone slept peacefully in their cozy beds. Yes, everyone slept… but certain purple masked turtle that still worked and with his noise had woken up certain girl.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don, you there?"<em> Who asked with a long yawn.

"Uh-huh. Can't sleep?"

"_With you making noise, that's almost impossible. What time is it?" _

"Uhmm… 12 or something…" Don checked his watch.

"_Remember you're my roommate tonight and you know what that means… Sleeeepover!"_ Who said cheerfully.

"I know. You go back to bed; I'll be there in a sec" Don said and continued with his job.

"_In a sec… Uh-huh. And my name is Latoya Jackson"_ the girl folded arms, totally not believing what Don had said.

"What?"

"_You know I know you're lying"_

"I'm not…"

"_Donnie…"_ Who raised a brow.

"Just gimme a little…"

"_Bed, now" _

"But…"

"_Don, don't make me use this"_ the girl threatened him showing him the always hated needle.

"Ok, ok. Look! I'm walking, I'm walking. Just… put down that thing" Don raised his hands defensively.

_"Seriously Don, why you never take a break?" _Who asked while following Don to his room.

"You said you needed your room ready as soon as possible but there are so many things I still have to do" Don explained.

"_You could always ask for some help, you know?" _the girl suggested.

"Leo's training, Raph is out almost all the time and Mikey is… Mikey!" Don said.

"_What about me? There has to be something I can do to help" _

"These are your vacations. You should be out sightseeing, in the movies, at the mall… don't know!"

"_I've already done those things" _Who shrugged.

"Really? When?" Don asked narrowing eyes. The girl cleared her throat and started.

"_Monday: I went with Leo to the movies; Tuesday: Raph took me sightseeing; Wednesday: I went with Mikey to a comic convention… quite interesting, I have to say… and you'd know all those things if you weren't here focused on whatever you're doing"_

"Well, I guess you have a point on that one. But I can't help it! Once I start something I have to end it" Don said opening his bedroom's door and letting Who get in first.

"_Same goes for me; when I start writing or reading I have to end it no matter how long it takes. But sometimes we must know when to stop" _the girl commented taking a sit in the bed.

"You're talking like certain brother of mine… oh well…" Don chuckled and took a sit on his chair while turned on his computer.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"I'm just gonna check my mail" Don explained.

"_Oh no… turn off that computer" _Who commanded.

"Why? It's just my mail" Don replied.

"_I use to say that too and trust me, it all starts with "checking the mail box", then you'll start checking other things like the security programs, codes…"_ the girl listed.

"Oh c'mon! You're talking like if you were my mom or something" Don rolled eyes.

"_So what! You know I'm right. Now, turn off that computer" _the girl commanded again.

"Who…" Don whined.

"_Do it" _

"But…"

"_Turn. It. Off!" _the girl insisted raising her voice a little.

"Alright!" Don gave up and turned off his computer.

"_Now, you lay down here… close your eyes and have some rest" _Who pulled him to bed and covered him with his blanket.

"But I don't feel sleepy" Don sighed.

"Lemme guess… too much coffee?" Who asked preparing the mattress where she was going to sleep in.

"Yes, some extra cups"

"_Figured. Wanna talk?"_ the girl asked, lying on her side so she was facing Don.

"About what?"

"_I don't know. Maybe… hmmm… I know! Why do you like coffee so much?"_ Who asked.

"Would you believe me if I tell you I didn't like it in the past?" Don asked back.

"_I think I'll say yes. The first time I drank the stuff I had to spill the rest of it in the bathroom. The flavor was so… ew!" _

"It happened the same to me; I hated the flavor. But I kinda… trained my tongue to get use to the stuff and now I can't live without a good cup of coffee. Plus, it helps me to stay awake when I need to" Don commented.

"_A thing that, I believe, you need to do all the time"_ Who teased.

"Hey, I don't stay up all the time" Don replied. Who raised a single brow.

"Ok, maybe 3 or 4 days but that's it!" Don rolled eyes.

"_It's not healthy" _the girl mumbled.

"Who, if you don't like coffee what do you do to stay awake?" Don asked.

"_I take a cold shower and instead of using warm clothes, I pick small tops, shorts and no socks" _the girl answered.

"You wanna freeze yourself or what! That's crazy! And you say what I do is unhealthy? Geez!" Don exclaimed.

"_It's the only thing that keeps me awake when I need to. Luckily I don't catch colds so easily" _Who grinned.

"Lucky you; when I catch a cold I can't leave the bed for a week straight" Don chuckled.

"_That made me remember the time I had chicken pox. Ew, worst two weeks ever! I was 12 and my mom had mirrors all over the house. I couldn't see my face without screaming in anger and punching the pillows"_ the girl cringed at the memory.

"Sounds like the time Raph broke his leg and sensei said he couldn't leave his room. He was so angry he destroyed his stereo" Don laughed.

"_I don't understand how a guy like you can deals with someone like Raph" _

"He's not a bad brother. He's got some temper and everything but that's who he is. Who are we to judge him?" Don shrugged.

"_What about you?"_ Who asked.

"Hmmm?"

"_How do you describe yourself?"_

"There's not much to say. I'm… me" Don said shyly.

"_Yeah, right. C'mon, don't be shy"_

"Ok, hmmm… I prefer to stay calmed, think before act and try to find the solution without starting a fight. I find fights… quite stupid, if you ask me" Don stated.

"_Diplomatic, huh?" _

"Yep, could be" Don said yawning a little, sleep starting to take him.

"_Haven't you thought of other activities than creating stuff?" _Who asked tucking herself further into the blankets.

"Well… yeah, I've been thinking about start writing or drawing. I also wanted you to teach me a little about historical musicology" Don smiled.

"_Whoa! I didn't know you were into classical music! Got any favorite composer so far?"_

"Mozart, Verdi, Schubert" Don listed.

"_So Donnie-boy has some secret extra knowledge, huh? Impressive" _the girl chuckled.

"Repairing stuff or creating gadgets is not my whole life, you know" Don said after a long yawn.

"_Sleepy now?" _Who asked yawning as well.

"Mmmhmm, I guess the chit chat helped me" Don rubbed his eyes.

"_Same here. We better get some sleep now"_ Who turned to the other side facing the wall.

"Yeah, night Who" Don said.

"_About the music thing… we'll start next week"_ the girl added.

"Thanks" Don smiled.

"_No problem… if you just promise me to not overwork yourself" _

"Promised" Don chuckled.

"_Thank you. Night Donnie" _

"Night" Don said closing his eyes. Who closed her eyes as well feeling glad and proud of knowing the other side of the genius turtle's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Two silhouettes ran and jumped through the rooftops of New York, one faster than the other one.

"_Could you… please slow… down? I've had a horrible day and my whole body hurts!"_ Who panted, stopping in the next roof to catch her breath.

"How so?" Leo asked stopping as well.

"_Remember when I told you I was going to help Don so he could finish with the modifications in my room a lot quicker? Well… next time I better shut my mouth"_ the girl sighed sitting in the edge of the roof.

"And… you're done at last?" Leo asked sitting beside her.

"_Yes and no. He insisted on painting the walls so he asked Mikey and Raph to get some paint cans but certain little brother of yours couldn't resist and pulled a prank on Raph"_ the girl said.

"Now that would explain why Raph was covered in white paint and why Mikey got that black eye"

"_Uh-huh. Don and I just finished cleaning up the mess and since the paint is fresh I can't start moving the furniture"_ Who added.

"So that means you're gonna share rooms with the guys again?" Leo asked.

"_Actually… tonight is your turn" _Who reminded him.

"Oh… right. Uhmmm… but there's one thing I have…" Leo started.

"_Geez! It's late! Wanna go back for some tea?" _Who interrupted him.

"Uh-huh, but I had to…" Leo tried to continue.

"_Ok… race ya!" _Who grinned and started to run.

"HEY! You cheater!" Leo followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**A couple of cups of tea later in the living room…**

**...**

"Hey, what do you do to escape from reality?" Leo asked trying to make conversation.

"_Write, draw, play violin, sometimes swim… what about you?" _the girl asked back.

"Me? Well, I meditate" Leo said giving a sip to his tea.

"_Duh, beyond the obvious" _Who rolled eyes.

"Read, practice some katas, listen to music and now, thanks to you, play guitar. And… sometimes I sketch a little" Leo said.

"_Leo, I've seen your pictures and you call that sketching? Really? They're wonderful! They're not just simple sketches!" _Who commented.

"Heh, thanks" Leo chuckled.

"_Well, I'm off for today. Gonna put my PJs on"_ Who stirred and got up from the couch.

"Uhmmm, yeah. Now there was one little thing I have to tell you" Leo followed her.

"_What is it?"_

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>LEO'S ROOM<strong>

…

…

"_You've got to be kidding me" _

"Sorry but… I'm not" Leo shook his head.

"_What happened to my mattress?" _Who demanded, folding arms.

"Raph and Mikey spilled paint all over it and then they tried to wash it. Now your bed is drying off and…" Leo explained.

"…_and YOU are expecting ME to share YOUR FUTON? I don't think so, amigo!" _the girl said angrily.

"We don't have to; you can sleep here while I go to the couch. It's not like I haven't slept on it before" Leo shrugged.

"_But you promised me we were gonna have OUR slumber party… or maybe a little chit chat before bedtime!" _Who whined.

"But what about the bed?" Leo replied.

"_Hmmm… this half it mine… that one is yours"_ the girl said dividing the futon in two parts… kinda.

"Hey! Your half is wider than mine!" Leo protested.

"_I need space for Peluchín" _Who said placing his bear beside her.

"Well, I need space for Ogima!" Leo replied putting away Who's bear and placing his instead.

"_I said… PELUCHÍN!"_ Who put her teddy bear back.

"And I said OGIMA!" Leo did the same.

"_Peluchín!" _

"Ogima!"

"_PELUCHÍN!"_

"OGIMA!"

"_Look, let's put them in the middle. You ok with that?"_ Who suggested.

"Fair enough. Nice pajama, by the way" Leo commented placing his teddy bear beside the girl's.

"_I totally love this one" _Who smiled showing the PJs' design: a light blue pajama with blue moons and stars.

"What about the kitty one, the pink one and the violet one?" Leo added.

"_I told you, it's NOT PINK! It's soft red!" _the girl said rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. So… your vacations are almost over, huh? Too bad" Leo changed the topic.

"_You're telling me. I almost hate to go back there" _Who sighed sitting on her side of the bed.

"Why? It can't be so bad"

"_It is when you have no one to talk to. I'll tell you; those fuddy-duddies are even colder than the corpses we dissect" _the girl hugged his knees to her chest.

"Oh well, if you put it on that way… but you still have your family and… us" Leo smiled.

"_Heh, yeah. Right as always, blue boy"_ Who chuckled.

"You know, I think I prefer _"Fearless Leader"_ better than _"blue boy"_. Reminds me of… Megaman or…what's the other one? The hedgehog?"

"_Sonic?"_

"Yeah, that. Hey Who, since when do you have that teddy bear?" Leo asked glancing at the light brown teddy bear who wore the same PJs' design as his "mom". _(A/N: Yeah, he's my kid. Any problem with that?)_

"_Mom said the day after my birth, dad appeared with this brown fluffy doggy bear: half dog, half bear. Chinny and I've been together since that day. Of course mom bought me lots of toys and teddy bears but they didn't have that… especial bond I had with Peluchín" _Who commented. _"What about you?"_ she asked.

"Well, Ogima was a Christmas gift from sensei. I was very imaginative when I was a kid so I used to talk to him a lot and… just between us… sometimes I still do it" Leo smirked sheepishly scratching his teddy bear's head.

"_Aww, that's cute. And don't worry, your secret is safe" _Who winked.

"It's not like I'm embarrassed of it but, you know, the guys…" Leo continued.

"_Especially Raph" _Who added. _"Well… I'm getting sleepy already. Night Leo" _she said covering with her blanket.

"Are you sure you're ok with…"

"_Leo, I used to share a single bed with my sister and when Mikey couldn't sleep I had to share bed with him. Now I'm ok and sleepy, oyasumi aniki"_

"Oyasumi, onee-chan" Leo said with a long yawn and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Leo felt his toes were freezing. The blue masked ninja noticed he didn't have a blanket; certain someone had stolen it. Leo pulled the blanket to his side and covered himself with it. Minutes later, Who started shivering a little and used her hand to search the missing blanket; once found it, she pulled it to her side. With a little growl, Leo pulled the blanket back to his side. His roommate did the same a few seconds later.<p>

"Who"

"_Hmmm"_

"Stop stealing the blanket, will you?" Leo said groggily.

"_Get your own blanket"_ Who said half asleep, half awake.

"But this blanket is mine!" Leo replied.

"_Now it's mine" _the girl replied back tightening the grip on the blanket.

"Annoying lil sister" Leo mumbled while he got up and searched for a new blanket.

"_I can't hear you~ I'm snoring~" _Who said in a singsong voice before making fake snoring sounds. The blue masked ninja rolled eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**The next morning…**

...

"Did you take the pic?" Raph whispered.

"Just one more" Don whispered back before taking another picture.

"This is so hilarious!" Mikey giggled.

"Shush Mikey! You're gonna wake them up!" Raph warned.

"_Hmm, Chinny is cold…" _Who thought in her sleep hugging her teddy bear close to her.

"… _and he doesn't feel fluffy" _she added frowning a little. A few moments later, the girl opened her eyes slowly.

"_Wait a sec… This. Is. NOT. Chinny!" _Who said mentally as she noticed a shade of green.

She fully opened her eyes and noticed she had claimed Leo's arm as hers. Meanwhile, the blue masked ninja had turned on his side, still asleep. He felt some pressure on his right arm and opened his eyes just to meet his roommate's shocked face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and jumped off bed while the other three turtles laughed their shells out.

"Morning, teddy-Leo~" Raph teased.

"S-shut up!" Leo threw him a pillow.

"_I can't believe I… you… aggh!"_

"Aww, but you were enjoying it a few minutes ago. Weren't you~?" Mikey laughed.

"_YOU! This is YOUR FAULT!" _the girl pointed at the red and orange masked turtle.

"What? Why us?" Mikey asked.

"_I'll let you know… RIGHT AFTER I'VE KICKED THE SHELL OUTTA YOU!" _the girl screamed angrily and started chasing both turtles all over the lair.

"She's scary when she's angry" Don commented while he looked the whole "show" downstairs.

"You're telling me" Leo agreed.

"So… you're her new teddy bear now?" Don teased.

"Shut up, Donatello" Leo narrowed eyes.

"You know… you two DID look cute, just like new born babies" Don chuckled.

"Ok, just for that comment… you're not gonna drink coffee for a month!" Leo stated.

"Aww! No fair" Don whined.

"Would you like to join Raph and Mikey instead?" Leo pointed to his other two brothers.

"_COME HERE YOU TWO! FACE IT LIKE TURTLES!"_

"SHE'S INSANE!" Mikey let out a girly scream.

"I can't believe I'm being chased by a girl… BUT NOT IN THE WAY I WANTED!" Raph added while running.

"So?" Leo glanced back at his genius brother.

"Er… a month without coffee sounds perfect" Don said with a nervous smiled.

"Thought so" Leo grinned.

* * *

><p>Leo's teddy bear's name was originally created by <strong>Yunuen<strong>

And... sometimes I call my teddy bear "Chinny" ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"_Can I see it now? Pleeeease?" _Who pleaded, the door of her new room still closed.

"Ok, ok. Miss Who, I introduce you to your new bedroom" Don smiled and opened the door. The girl was speechless.

"_I swear I could kiss you right now, Don. This is wonderful!" _Who exclaimed as she entered inside the room.

"Sound proof walls, entertainment area, new shelves for your books, your own bathroom…" Don listed.

"… _and my own futon!" _the girl said jumping in the bed.

"That was Leo's idea" Don chuckled.

_"Figured. Thanks a lot Donnie, I love it!" _Who hugged the genius turtle tightly.

"Glad you do" Don chuckled. Once the resident genius was gone; Who pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hey, how are ya?... … Yeh, it's ready… … Tonight? Of course! I'll be waiting" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night…<strong>_

_**...**_

"_Guys, we have a guest. Say Hi to T-girl!" _Who introduced her friend. _(A/N: Hehehe: SURPRISE!)_

"Hiya guys!" T-girl smiled.

"Hi T!" Mikey smiled back.

"Who has told us a lot about you" Don added.

"Wait, wait. Time out. It's uh… nice to have you here, T. But why you didn't tell me about this?" Leo folded arms.

"_I promised to call T once my room was ready so we could have OUR slumber party and I talked to sensei and he said it was ok" _Who explained.

"I can't believe I'm here… the lair! Oh my gosh, I think I'll…" T-girl looked at her surroundings in awe. Accidentally she tripped with the red masked ninja.

"Easy, girl!" Raph chuckled.

"_T, I'm sure you remember Raph… don't you~?" _Who said teasingly.

"Uhmmm… y-yeah, yeah. I do" T-girl smiled.

"Uhhh… someone's blus-OW!" Mikey teased but a smack on his head made him wince.

"_You say another word, Mikey and there won't be brother or sensei that saves you from me. C'mon, T. I'll show you the room" _Who said pulling her friend behind her.

"Ok, nice to see you Raph… and… guys" T-girl waved.

"Yeah, same" Raph waved back.

"Splinter allowed her to bring a friend… unbelievable. How does she manages to get everything she wants?" Leo said.

"Cuz she's a girl?" Raph said.

"And… I have to admit she makes better puppies than me" Mikey added.

"You're no help, guys" Leo narrowed eyes.

"You know… the other girl is not so bad" Raph mumbled.

"Raphie has a girlfriend, Raphie has a girlfriend~" Mikey teased.

"That's it! You better start running!" Raph growled and started chasing his little brother.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"_Geez T. Be more obvious next time, will you?" _Who rolled eyes.

"I can't help it. HE. IS. HERE!" T-girl exclaimed.

"_So?" _Who shrugged.

"So! How can you possibly say _"so"_ just like that?" T-girl took her friend by the shoulders.

"_Oh, c'mon. It's just Raph" _Who swatted the hands away_ "Anyway… you're gonna sleep here. I hope you don't mind sharing the bed" _she added.

"Not at all. It'll be better because you're my sis! So, what about starting this slumber party now? I brought my MP3 and I have some records I soooo want you to listen to" T-girl said.

"_You don't have to tell me twice, sis. Hit it!" _Who cheered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later…<em>**

"_Ok, my turn… truth or dare?" _

"Uhmmm… dare"

"_You have to go downstairs and bring here… Raph's bike's keys without being discovered!" _Who said smirking evilly.

"That's suicide!" T-girl gasped.

"_You said "dare". Now go on… you're not chicken, are you?" _Who mocked.

"Grrr… you better stay away from Mikey, Who. You're starting to sound like him" T-girl growled and left the room. 20 minutes later, after passing through the living room without being spotted by the turtles; T-girl managed to sneak in Don's lab and get the keys.

"_So?" _Who asked her when she saw her friend closing and locking the door, gasping for some breath.

"Here… and nobody saw me!" T-girl smiled in triumph showing the keys. Who smiled proudly.

"Now it's my turn. Truth or dare"

"_Hmmm… truth"_

"Very well, do you have an especial boy knocking at your heart's door?" T-girl asked resting her head on her hands. A knock on the door interrupted their chit chat.

"Who, have you seen Raph's bike's keys?"Leo asked.

"_No, Leo. Keep looking! Sorry, you were saying?"_ Who returned her attention to T-girl.

"Uhmmm… never mind ~" T-girl smirked.

"_Suuuure. Ehem… why don't we play another thing?"_

"Hey how about I teach you how to play speed?" T-girl said in excitement.

_"Ok but go easy on me, I've never played before"_

T-Girl quickly showed Who the rules of the card game. Once she caught on their games got more and more competitive. Finally a knock at the door pulled them out of their current stare off contest they were having over who would be able to put their last card down first.

"Room service" Don called.

"_What is it?" _Who asked opening the door.

"Kind of a present for T from… _the pizza guy_" Don said handing her the pizza.

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun" Don waved.

"_Don, tell the "mysterious pizza guy" to stop looking for the bike's keys. I have them" _Who smiled showing the keys.

"Whew! Thanks Heavens. Raph was… uh… I mean…" Don babbled trying to fix the little mistake he had made.

"_Here are the keys and tell him she liked the pizza, will you?" _Who winked and closed the door.

"Mmm pizza!" T-girl's stomach growled at the smell.

"_A gift from… certain someone~"_ Who said in a singsong voice.

"R-right… uhmmm… want a slice?" T-girl offered.

"_Is that a question? OF COURSE!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right after the pizza…<strong>_

"_Wanna pull a prank on Mikey?" _

"That'd be so cool!"

Mikey had just entered into his room when he found T-girl with scissors and some colored paper.

"Hey T, What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was looking for some paper for origami but I found some in your desk. Look, I made a swan" T-girl said showing him the little figure.

"That's c… wait a sec… My… my comic! THAT'S ONE OF THE PAGES OF MY COMIC!" Mikey screamed in horror.

"Oh really? Hmmm… it didn't look like it was important so I thought you wouldn't mind" T-girl shrugged.

"You… you… you destroyed my…" Mikey gasped, almost fainted.

"_Relax, silly. Your comic is right here" _Who chuckled showing Mikey the real comic.

"She made some copies" T-girl laughed.

"So. Not. Cool, girls!" Mikey yelled in anger.

"Aww, can't take a joke Mikey?" T-girl grinned.

"_C'mon, T. Karaoke time!" _Who cheered and ran to her room.

"You should be grateful she settled down for this prank. She wanted to put some make up on your face while you slept" T-girl chuckled leaving the orange masked turtle still recovering from the shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 songs later…<strong>_

"_Whew, I'm exhausted. I've never sung THAT much in my whole life"_

"I liked the last song" T-girl said.

"_Yeah, "Love will find a way"… kinda corny but still lovely" _Who sighed slumping in the bed.

"That makes me wonder if you have a secret boyfriend" T-girl hugged her legs to her knees.

"_No, I've never had one actually. Let's just say I have other things in mind" _Who shrugged.

"Aww, maybe a secret cutie~" T-girl teased making her friend blush.

"_Hush you! I never said that" _

"Wait until big bro Leo knows about it~" T-girl cracked up.

"_Well, if someday I find someone and Mr. Leader knows about it, I swear he'll be more jealous than my dad!_ But… _why Leo is involved on this anyway?" _Who raised a brow.

"I think you know~" T-girl poked her.

"_Wanna know what I know? I know who's YOUR secret cutie~" _Who teased.

"Who… don't…"

"_R…"_

"No, you don't" T-girl warned, her face red.

"Ra_…"_

"That's it!" T-girl growled and tackled Who.

"_AHHHH! GET OFF ME!" _Who struggled.

"OUCH! MY HAIR!"

"_YOU ASKED FOR IT!" _ Who growled. Both girls kept struggling till they stumbled with the door and fell on…

"Uh… hey girls?" the red and blue masked brothers smiled sheepishly.

_"Let's get them"_ both girls smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some minutes… <em>**

**_and ropes later…_**

...

"This is your fault, hothead" Leo mumbled.

"Mine? It's YOUR fault, Fearless" Raph argued.

"_So… what is next in the list?" _Who asked as she finished tying up the guys.

"Make up session" T-girl announced. Both turtles gasped when they saw the dark haired girl approaching to them with a red lipstick and a dark smirk.

"_Get the camera, T. This is gonna be fun"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Half an hour later…_**

**_..._**

"_Hehe, pink DOES suits you Raphie" _Who laughed while added a few more touches of lip gloss on Raph's lips.

"When I'm outta here I swear…" Raph mumbled.

"I'm just dreaming; this is nothing but a nightmare" Leo repeated absentmindedly.

"_Aaaand… done! Aww, you look soooo cute… ladies" _Who laughed holding a mirror so the guys could see themselves. T-girl almost dropped the camera because of the laughter.

"Now tell me… still looks like a nightmare to you?" Raph growled to his blue masked brother.

"A very horrible one" Leo managed to say.

"_Next time… I'll take pics and I'll send them to all your friends. Got it?" _Who hissed yanking Leo's bandanna's tails.

"_And you, I'll make sure your bike ends up in nothing but smithereens" _she continued looking at Raph_ "Now get outta here" _the girl said angrily pushing both turtles out of her room.

"I bow down to The Queen of Torture!" T-girl bowed.

"_You have to learn how to deal with situations like this when you live in a house full of boys"_

"Still… I feel bad for Raph. I think we should…"

"_You only want an excuse so you can talk to him~ Admit it"_ Who poked her friend teasingly. T-girl just shrugged.

"_Maybe in the morning. I'm dead tired" _

Both girls said their _"good nights"_ to each other and surrendered to slumber.

It was 5:30 am when T-girl started squirming and stirring. One of her fist met Who's nose, not too hard to make it bleed but hard enough to make the dark haired girl growl and send a punch to her friend's ribs. The blonde girl growled as well and pushed her roommate away with a kick. Who frowned in her sleep and kicked T-girl's legs who pushed her friend farther and farther from her; Who did the same. A few kicks and pushes later…

"AHHHH!" … the girls fell off the bed ungraciously.

"_Ow… my… precious… body" _Who moaned in pain.

"Man… I had the weirdest dream ever. I was fighting Hun… and now I'm sore" T-girl scratched her head.

"_Well, I don't know who I was fighting but let me tell you… I'm still feeling the punches. Ow!"_ Who rubbed her aching ribs.

"Hey, uh… I never had the chance to thank you for this" T-girl smiled.

"_Nah! It's ok. I have to say this was the best slumber party ever. Even better than the ones I had with the guys but, please, don't tell them I said that… they did their best"_

"Hey, where's your teddy bear anyway?" T-girl asked.

"_Uh-oh… gotta find him!" _Who panicked.

"Gotcha. Now… I'm going back to bed. Coming?" T-girl yawned.

"_Nuh-huh. Once awake I can't sleep again. I'll be looking for Chinny" _ Who said and left the room. T-girl rapidly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

After a mug of hot chocolate, Who decided to head upstairs again. The sound of blades stopped her.

"_Hmmm… someone's already up? I wonder who could be" _Who rolled eyes and walked to the dojo only to confirm her theory: Leo was training. The blue masked ninja was blindfolded while performing his moves. Perfect time for a little scare.

"_Boo!" _The girl yelled behind Leo making him stumble.

"HEY! Gimme a heart attack, will you?" Leo replied removing his blindfold.

"_Trying to, but you're soooo hard to scare" _Who chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. So, how was your slumber party?" Leo asked putting his swords back to the sheaths.

"_Nice and fun… but so were the other ones I had with you guys" _

"And… you know… that video?" Leo asked with slight hesitation.

"_Your make up session?" _

"Yeah, that one" Leo mumbled.

"_I deleted it. I couldn't embarrass my best pal that way"_

"Thanks a lot. I swear if Mikey would've seen it… oh my!" Leo shivered at the thought of his baby brother making fun of him for the rest of his life.

"_That's what you get for listening to an ONLY GIRLS chit chat! Speaking of that… why you two were spying us?" _Who folded arms.

"Uhmmm well, it was kind of Raph's idea to go up there and, y'know… listening to you and all that stuff. I didn't want to… well, at first I… no, no… I mean I didn't…" Leo stuttered nervously.

"_You DID want to, didn't you?" _Who raised a brow.

"I'm busted" Leo smiled sheepishly.

"_Well, I should have expected that from Raph or Mikey but… you? The Fearless Leader himself?" _Who exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm a teenager too" Leo shrugged.

"_Yeah, one that needs to learn how to be a better spy. And you call yourself a ninja? Oh, the shame!" _the girl laughed.

"Cut it out!" Leo folded arms.

"_I hope Raph didn't hear everything" _

"I don't know if Raph heard what you said but I heard enough to say I'm not a jealous brother as you told T-girl I am" Leo stated in a serious voice.

"_Riiiight…" _Who rolled eyes.

"Hey!"

"_I'm soooo gonna test that theory next time" _Who giggled.

"Whatever. What are you doing up anyway? It's kinda early" Leo asked.

"_T and I fell off the bed and my whole body was sore so… I was definitely NOT gonna get back to Dreamland so easily" _Who explained.

"Did you have a fight or something?" Leo chuckled.

"_Not that I remember but I'm starting to think she fights in her sleep" _Who rubbed her still sore sides.

"I'm glad that didn't happen when it was our turn sharing the bed" Leo commented.

"_And also I couldn't found my teddy bear… is Chinny in your room?" _Who asked in worry.

"Uh-huh. Remember when you started chasing the guys all around the lair because they started teasing me with the _"new teddy bear"_ stuff?" Leo started.

"_How could I forget that… I'd had never been so angry in my whole life! Those knuckleheads deserved what I did to them and maybe more!" _Who growled at the memory.

"Well, I guess you forgot to take your teddy bear with you. He's with Ogima in my room" Leo announced.

"_Well, since he's with a good teddy-dad… I guess I shouldn't worry too much" _

"Teddy-dad?" Leo laughed at the comment.

"_Take it as a compliment" _

"Uh… thanks?"

"_One question: did Donnie print the pics?" _

"Yeah, I think they're in the lab" Both girl and turtle moved to the genius' lab where the photos rested in the desk.

"_Aww… you know; we don't look so bad" _Who smiled at the photos. Don was right on comparing them with new born babies… they looked just like two kids in peaceful slumber.

"_Reminds me of a couple of kitties I had; they always slept together and in the morning we found one hugging the other's paw. Well, in this case… this is your arm and I'm not precisely a kitty" _Who commented looking at one of the photos.

"First Donnie called us _hugging new born babies_ and now we're cats. Nice, really nice" Leo snorted.

"_Heh, cat or not… you're still my silly, jealous big bro" _

"I told you I'm not jealous!" Leo replied.

"_Yes, you are"_ Who poked him.

"I'm not!"

"_Admit it"_ Who giggled while poking him with a pen.

"Stop it" Leo warned.

"_No, YOU stop it" _

"Wha-but? I… you… huh?" Leo said in total confusion.

"_Hehehe, easy or your brain is gonna explode" _Who cracked up at the blue masked ninja's puzzled face.

"Just for that, we're ALL gonna go tonight to your room for OUR slumber party. And… Raph still wants to get revenge for that _"make up torture"_ of yours so… I suggest you better sleep with one eye open" Leo grinned.

"_Wait what?"_ Who's eyes opened wide.

"Anyway… I'm hungry. See ya tonight! And… watch your back" after that, Leo left the dojo.

"_Dang it!"_


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7:30 am and all was quiet in the lair, except for the quiet drone of the television. Leo was eating a bowl of cereal, while watching the news.

"BOO!" T-Girl said suddenly popping up from behind the couch. Leo started, almost spilling his cereal all over his lap.

"Geez T! Don't do that!" Leo reprimanded her. T smirked.

"Sorry Leo, I seriously didn't I think I'd be able to scare you. I guess I'm better then I think." She said sitting down beside him.

"Hmmm don't flatter yourself." Leo said smirking, "So what are you doing up so early anyway? I thought after the long night you and Who had last night, you'd want to sleep in"

"Trust me, I would if I could. But my mom has me set on a clock of sorts, _"early to bed, early to rise"_ I guess you could say." T explained.

"Hmmm, that's pretty good; you get more stuff done if you wake up early." Leo commented.

There was silence between them after that, as they both focused on the news. The silence was no more when Leo and T-girl heard a faint sound, a song, coming from the stairs; the song came from Who's mp3. The girl looked at her surroundings like she was being watched and then ran downstairs as fast as she could before hiding behind them. Leo and T-girl watched her with puzzled faces. Who rolled and hid behind a brick pylon. As she approached, T-girl could recognize the song and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"She's listening to the Pink Panther Theme and moving around the lair like _that_! Tell me if that's not funny!" T-girl laughed.

"_Morning guys"_ Who whispered as she hid behind the couch.

"Who, what are you exactly doing?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"_Just one word: Raph" _

"Ohhhh, I think he went outside" Leo said turning his attention back to the news.

"_Thank Goodness. I looked so ridiculous, didn't I?"_ Who sighed and stopped hiding.

"Hey" A voice came from behind her.

"_Hey"_ Who said back but held back a scream when she noticed who it was.

"So… did you sleep well?" Raph asked.

"_Uhmm… y-yeah. Thanks for asking. How about you? Were you comfy? Had nice dreams? Because I had this weird, weird dream and…"_ Who babbled nervously while Raph paced around her like a vulture.

"I haven't forgotten what happened last night" Raph stood in front of her.

"_Heh, you still have some…"_ Who saw Raph still some pink lip gloss. Raph growled.

"_Forget it"_ she said with a tiny voice.

"Oh, I don't think I'll forget that soon" Raph started pacing again.

"Raph… eh… I was wondering if…" T-girl tried to interfere. The red masked ninja pulled out his sai in a blink and pointed it T-girl's face.

"I haven't forgotten you were there too, blondie… but that's another story. My real deal is with this lil witch" Raph pressed the tip of the sai on Who's neck.

"Raph, just to let you know… Mikey painted your bike pink again" Leo said.

"WHAT!" The red masked ninja ran to the garage.

"This isn't over" he hissed pointing his sai at Who and disappeared into the elevator.

"_I gotta get a fly to China or farther"_ The dark haired girl slumped in the couch heavily.

"C'mon, Raph wasn't talking serious" T-girl elbowed her. Leo raised a brow like saying _"oh really?"_

"_That's it. I'm dead girl… and I can't believe I'm gonna die because of a slumber party!"_

"Hey Whoey! I can't wait for our ninja slumber party tonight! WOOHOO! Raph's been talking about it the whole night!" Mikey said while he made his way to the kitchen.

"_It's official: I'm gonna die… in pajamas! I'M GONNA DIE IN PAJAMAS!" _Who yelled in distress. T-girl slapped her hard.

"_Thank you" _Who said rubbing her cheek. T-girl raised her hand again but Who stopped her.

"_NO, no, no, no… that's enough. __Thanks T" _

"I don't get it. You also put makeup on Leo and he doesn't want to kill you!" T-girl commented.

"First, we're talking about Raph here. Second… there are millions of ways of getting revenge" Leo chuckled.

"_Gee… I feel better now. Thanks Leo" _Who facepalmed.

...

...

* * *

><p>Hours passed by… the dark haired girl stayed close to everyone in the lair but Raph (she had GOOD reasons to avoid him) and for now she was safe. With T-girl as their guest, the guys decided to show her to escort her and take her to see the city. There was no sign of Raph but he had called saying he would wait them on April's place.<p>

"Sure you don't wanna come?" T-girl from the lair's entry.

"_I need to prepare my bedroom for the slumber party tonight. You know: gotta hide my journal, make some room for four mutant turtles and two girls, snacks…"_

"Gotcha. See ya later!" With this, T-girl and the guys left the lair.

...

...

It was 6:12 pm and Who had almost everything ready for the slumber party. She went to the kitchen to prepare the snacks; while she did that she could feel the fridge's door opening and closing every time she turned back.

"_Mikey, if you're trying to annoy me…" _

"Guess again, lil witch"

A gasp followed for the sound of a dish breaking into pieces filled the kitchen and echoed in the lair.

"_You…"_

"Alone at last. I was wondering when they would leave" Raph approached nearer and nearer to the dark haired girl.

"_Raph, listen… I know what I did was stupid and I'm so…" Who walked backwards as she apologized. Soon, her back touched the wall; she had been cornered. There was no escape._

"Did your hair grow a little more?" Raph asked.

"_Huh?" Who was confused by the weird calmness present on Raph's voice. _

"Yeah… it did" Raph continued grabbing some of the dark hair. The girl was now more confused.

"You know how could it look nicer?" Raph asked pulling out his sai. In a matter of seconds, the red masked ninja found his wrist pinned in the wall with his own sai and a furious girl glaring at him and breathing rapidly.

"_Touch my hair… and you're dead. Family or not, I __**don't**__ care. You dare to cut just __**ONE**__ little hair and you're dead. And I. Mean…. __**Dead**__" _Who hissed and left the place.

The lair's entry opened revealing three turtles and a very excited and extra happy T-girl.

"Raph, where were you? We waited for hours!" Leo said.

"You didn't hurry up and I came back home" Raph said from the kitchen.

"Anyway, I'll be training" Leo stretched his arms and went to the dojo.

"Don, is my mp3 ready?" Mikey asked.

"Just need to adjust some details" Don said and went to his lab being followed by his orange masked brother. Raph had freed himself already.

"See ya tonight. Be prepared" Raph muttered when he passed near Who.

"_I will" _Who muttered back.

"Hey blondie" Raph waved at T-girl before going upstairs.

"Hi Raph!" T-girl waved back

"Who, you should have come with us! The guys kicked butts big time on our way back here! Anyway… you done with the things for the slumber party?" T-girl asked.

"_Not yet. First I have to take care of… an annoyance" _The dark haired girl said making her way to her room.

"Annoyance? What is it? Another rat? Besides of Splinter, of course" T-girl chuckled.

"_No…" _Who smiled and disappeared inside her room.

"… _just one big hot headed pest who will sleep with the fish tonight" _


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey T, you excited about our group sleepover tonight?" Mikey asked laying his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yeah I'm really excited, but I keep getting a feeling that there's some unspoken battle going on between Raph and Who" T said sitting on Who's bed.

Mikey blinked "Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"I mean they seem tense around each other" T sighed.

"Who seems tense?" Don asked coming in the room.

"Exactly." T said.

"O…k now I'm confused" Don said.

"Oh never mind! I gotta go find Who to make sure everything is ready so we can get this sleepover started." T said exasperatedly. She left the room in search of Who

"Who! Where are you?" T yelled.

_"Right here T!"_ Came Who's voice from behind her. T-Girl screamed.

"Geez give me a heart attack why dont you!" she said. Who smirked.

_"C'mon everything's in place, let's get this sleepover started!" _Who said excitedly. The guys were waiting for them when they came in the room.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Mikey yelled jumping from behind the door and smacking T on the head with his pillow.

"Hey! No fair!" T yelled running to grab her pillow.

Who grabbed hers and hit Leo in the side. Soon it turned into an all out brawl of pillows hitting bodies.

...

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, everyone was worn out.<p>

"So now what?" Mikey asked sitting up from the floor.

_"How about we play truth or dare?"_ Who asked with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone else groaned.

_"Oh c'mon it will be fun!"_ Who protested. After a moment everyone agreed to play.

"Ok, uh- Mikey! Truth or dare?" Who asked.

"Dare!" he answered, a cocky grin on his face.

_"Ok! I dare you to drink this special concoction I created! Every last drop!"_ Who said smirking. She handed Mikey a cup with a disgusting looking liquid in it.

"EW! I'm not drinking this! I'll take truth instead!" Mikey cried scrunching up his face.

_"Sorry Mike, but not take backs in this game! Now chug!"_ Who commanded an evil grin on her face.

Mikey groaned. He looked at the liquid in his cup, scrunched up his face one more time then started drinking. On the first sip Mikey almost threw up.

_"C'mon Mike you gotta drink every drop!" _Who said. Mike groaned again and kept drinking.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Everyone shouted. Mikey finally finished the last mouth full.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Mike cried running to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came and sat back down.

"Geez, what was that horrible stuff?" Mike exclaimed

_"Oh just some milk mixed with olive oil, vinegar, and some chunks of garlic!"_ Who said grinning.

"UGH! Never let me chose dare again!" Mike cried.

"Heh… typical witch stuff" Raph muttered.

"_Have to tell me something, Raph? Well, tell me in my face like a man!"_ Who got up in a blink with an angry face and Raph did the same.

"Guys, easy! Let's just have a normal sleepover, ok?" Leo interfered standing between them. Both, turtle and girl, sighed heavily and gave dangerously murdering gazes to each other. Tension was present in the air when Don decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, uh… I think we should continue with Truth or Dare, right guys?" Don elbowed Mikey who elbowed T-girl.

"Yeah, yeah! I call next!" T-girl waved her hand.

"Ok, you're on" Mikey cheered.

T thought for a moment looking around the circle of faces before deciding on her victim.

"Donnie, truth or dare?" She asked the purple masked turtle. Don sighed in reluctance as he decided.

"Truth" He answered.

"Ok. Which of your brothers do you like… the least?" T asked with a mischievous grin. Don's face went pale as he looked at his brother's faces waiting for the answer.

"Uhh… well I-can I just do a dare? I'll gladly drink one of Who's concoctions!" Don exclaimed.

_"Sorry Don! There's no take backs!"_ Who reminded him. Don frowned.

"Fine! I guess- I don't know, it would probably be... Raph" He said sheepishly. He looked at his second older brother for signs of anger.

"Meh… figured" Raph only shrugged.

"Ok who's turn is it now?" T asked.

"I wanna go now!" Don exclaimed a scowl on his face. T-Girl gulped. She didn't like the sound of his voice.

"T-Girl, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Ummm... Dare" She answered carefully.

"Ok, I dare you… TO KISS RAPH!" Don exclaimed. T-Girl froze. Don folded his arms.

"Well?" He asked waiting for her to beg to get out of it.

Instead she silently walked over to where Raph was sitting. She sat down beside him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Her face flushed scarlet while Raph turned away so the others couldn't see him do the same.

"Awwww! That was so sweet!" Mikey chirped.

"Shut up, you dufus" Raph growled, his face still red "Besides… I didn't like it"

"Well, your face tells a different story, Raph" Leo giggled.

"Not you too, Fearless!" Raph slapped his forehead while the others laughed fiercely.

"Raph and T-girl sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" Mikey started to tease.

"RRRRRR! C'MERE YA GOOFBALL!" Raph yelled getting up and trying to tackle Mikey.

"I guess we're done with truth or dare." Leo sighed. The others nodded in agreement. Raph started to pummel Mikey which didn't please Who at all. The dark haired girl stood in front of the two fighting turtles with narrowed eyes.

"_I think I forgot to say my room's rules…"_ she started _"…and number one says… NO FIGHTING UNLESS I SAY SO!"_

The girl's angry scream sent shivers down Raph and Mikey's spines; both of them went back to their sits in complete silence.

"So… what's next?" Leo asked.

"KARAOKE!" T-Girl said happily. The others mumbled words of disagreement.

"C'mon guys; it'll be fun!" T-Girl encouraged them.

"Ok, but no cheesy songs!" Raph replied.

"_No promises"_ Who said while plugging the microphones and turning on the TV.

"_Well, who's first?"_


	9. Chapter 9

"_I made some changes in the songs so there's just one or two verses in each one of them… matters of time. And whatever the program shows, you have to sing it. Also, you can pick a partner if you want"_ Who stated the game's rules.

"So duos are admitted?" Leo asked. Who nodded.

"Ok, uhmm… Donnie you're with me" Leo said while grabbing the microphone and handing another one the Don.

"Aww… but I don't wanna sing!" Don protested.

"C'mon, you'll do it great" Leo encouraged him.

Song selection:_** "Dare you to move-Switchfoot"**_

L:_ Welcome to the planet__  
><em>_Welcome to existence__  
><em>_Everyone's here__  
><em>_Everyone's here__  
><em>D:_ Everybody's watching you now__  
><em>_Everybody waits for you now__  
><em>_What happens next?__  
><em>_What happens next?_

L/D_: I dare you to move__  
><em>_I dare you to move__  
><em>L:_ I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
><em>L/D:_ I dare you to move__  
><em>_I dare you to move__  
><em>D:_ Like today never happened__  
><em>_Today never happened before_

The song ended and everybody clapped and cheered. The duo's score was 90/100.

"Next one's Raph!" T-Girl said.

Song selection: _**"Paint it Black-Rolling Stones"**_

"Yeah! I love this one!" Raph cheered getting ready for singing.

"No wonder why" Mikey muttered.

R:_ I see a red door and I want it painted black__  
><em>_No colors anymore I want them to turn black__  
><em>_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes__  
><em>_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black__  
><em>_I see my red door and it has been painted black__  
><em>_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts__  
><em>_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

_I wanna see it painted black, painted black__  
><em>_Black as night, black as coal__  
><em>_I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky__  
><em>_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black__  
><em>_Yeah_

Raph's score: 88/100.

"That thing is wrong. I did it great!" Raph folded arms.

"_Whatever…"_ Who rolled eyes and snatched the microphone from Raph's hands. _"…our turn T. Let's teach these amateurs how is done"_

Song selection: _**"Give it up-Ariana Grande" **_

_T: Someday I let you in,_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta_

_Your mind oh_

_W: You never met_

_a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna_

_make you blind_

_W/T: Always want_

_What you can't have_

_Is it so bad if you don't_

_Get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_as I'm with you wanna_

_Shape ya Boy,_

_let's get it started_

_W/T: Give it up,_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't_

_Put up a fight_

_W/T: That's a game_

_That we play,_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same_

_Old story but you_

_Never get it right_

_W/T: Give it up!_

Who and T-Girl's score: 95/100

"Way to go, girls!" Mikey cheered "Now, it's time for Mikey: The Incredibly-awesome one!"

Song's selection: _**"I like it-Enrique Iglesias"**_

M: _Girl please excuse me__  
><em>_If I'm coming too strong__  
><em>_But tonight is the night__  
><em>_We can really let go__  
><em>_My girlfriend is out of town__  
><em>_And I'm all alone__  
><em>_Your boyfriend is on vacation__  
><em>_And he doesn't have to know_

_No one can do the things__  
><em>_I'm gonna wanna to do to you_

_Shout it out, scream it loud__  
><em>_Let me hear you go_

"I feel like joining" Leo grinned.

"So do we_" _the others said.

L/W: _Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ The way you move on the floor__  
><em>T/R/D:_ Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ Come on and give me some more__  
><em>All:_ Oh yes I like it__  
><em>_Screaming like never before__  
><em>_Baby I like it__  
><em>_I, I, I like it.__  
><em>W/T:_ Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

M:_ Girl please excuse me__  
><em>_If I'm misbehaving, oh__  
><em>_I'm trying keep my hands off__  
><em>_But you're begging me for more__  
><em>_Round round round__  
><em>_Give a low low low__  
><em>_Let the time time pass__  
><em>_'Cause we're never getting old_

_No one can do it better__  
><em>_Turn around I'll give you more_

_Shout it out, scream it loud__  
><em>_Let me hear you go_

L/W:_ Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ The way you move on the floor__  
><em>T/R/D: _Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ Come on and give me some more__  
><em>All:_ Oh yes I like it__  
><em>_Screaming like never before__  
><em>_Baby I like it__  
><em>_I, I, I like it.__  
><em>W/T:_ Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

L/W:_ Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ The way you move on the floor__  
><em>T/R/D:_ Baby I like it__  
><em>M:_ Come on and give me some more__  
><em>All:_ Oh yes I like it__  
><em>_Screaming like never before__  
><em>_Baby I like it__  
><em>_I, I, I like it._

M:_ Don't stop baby, don't stop baby__  
><em>_Just keep on shaking along__  
><em>_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby__  
><em>_Until you get enough_

W/T:_ Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

All:_ Baby I like it__  
><em>_The way you move on the floor__  
><em>_Baby I like it__  
><em>_Come on and give me some more__  
><em>_Oh yes I like it__  
><em>_Screaming like never before__  
><em>_Baby I like it__  
><em>_I, I, I like it.__  
><em>_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever. (x2)_

**PERFECT SCORE: 100/100**

…

* * *

><p>"Well what should we do now?" Mikey asked laying on Who's bed.<p>

_" I think T and I should get our PJ's on"_ Who said standing to her feet to do so.

"OH! And then we should tell Scary stories! I've got the perfect one!" T said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Better make sure Mikey has earplugs, we don't want him gettin' scared!" Raph teased. Mikey glared at him.

_"Ok! You boys can sort out your differences outside while T and I get dressed"_ Who said shooing the boys out.

...

...

As soon as she were dressed, Who let the boys back in.

"Where's T?" Leo asked.

_"In the bathroom still getting dressed I suppose"_ Who replied shrugging. Just then, T came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a black tank and black sweats and she had let her hair down from the ponytail she'd been wearing all day.

_"Wow T, those are quite some PJ's"_ Who joked. T-Girl smiled sheepishly.

"I've long since sworn off PJ's, ever since my mom got me a pair that made me look like an overgrown elf" She explained shuddering at the thought.

"So… who wants to tell the first SCARY STORY? MUHAHAHAHA!" T asked excitedly turning out the lights.

Who turned on a giant flashlight and set it in the middle of their circle.

"I do" Leo said.

"Oh, this oughta be good!" Raph said crossing his arms.

"My story is called skinned Tom…" Leo started.

* * *

><p>"In rural Tennessee, there lived a young man named Tom. He had an eye for the ladies and few could resist his charms. Every girl in town eventually fell for Tom's good looks, but he was never satisfied. As soon as he had romanced one girl, he would break up with her and move on to the next.<p>

In search of more romance, Tom moved on to new pastures and began driving to the next town over. Soon, he came across a beautiful young lady named Eleanor. Tom was smitten with Eleanor and they began dating. There was just one problem: Eleanor was already married but Tom, in fact, enjoyed the excitement of having an affair with a married woman. The pair would often meet, late at night, in the local Lover's Lane and make out in Tom's car. Eventually, her husband got wind of what was going on and was driven insane with jealousy.

One day he told his wife he was going out of town for the weekend, then hid in the woods behind their house. That evening, Tom showed up to take the lady out. The husband followed them to the nearby Lovers' Lane. Tom and Eleanor were locked in a passionate embrace when, all of a sudden, they heard the car door open. Standing there was Eleanor's husband. His face was twisted in an evil grin and his hand was clutching a hunting knife. Tom was scared out of his wits and began begging for his life. He swore up and down that he didn't know Eleanor was married, but the husband didn't believe him.

The wronged husband grabbed Tom by the ankles and dragged him out of the car, still bearing a sadistic grin upon his angry face.

"Please don't kill me", begged Tom.

"Oh no", said the husband "I'm not going to kill you. I have something far worse in mind" With that, the husband dragged Tom off into the darkness.

Cowering in the car, Eleanor couldn't see what was happening, but she was forced to listen to Tom's blood-curdling screams as they pierced the dark Tennessee night.

Finally, her husband emerged from the darkness, his clothes covered in blood. Without a word, he climbed into the car and drove to the local police station where he turned himself in.

The next morning, the police drove up to the crime scene and made a horrifying discovery. Hanging from the branches of a tree was a pile of human skin; they realized that the husband hadn't killed Tom, he had skinned him. In fact, the jealous man had skinned Tom so deftly and carefully that Tom was still alive at the end of the ordeal. The husband had then draped Tom's hide over a branch and left him for dead.

The police searched the area but Tom was nowhere to be seen and they could find no trace of the hunting knife either.

They say that Tom still lurks around the Lover's Lane, waiting to catch a cheating couple and teach them the same lesson he learned that fateful night. Once a handsome young man, he is now just a bloody skeleton, stalking the little alleys and laneways with a big hunting knife clutched in his bony fingers. All of the teenagers in Tennessee are warned by their parents: "Don't go to the Lover's Lane if you don't want to be Skinned Tom's next victim!"

* * *

><p>T's eyes were wide with fear; Mikey was clinging to Don's arm.<p>

"I've heard scarier!" Raph scoffed.

_"For the first time in my life… I have to agree with the hothead"_ Who yawned.

Leo sighed in defeat. "Well… who's next? Don? Mikey?" he asked.

"Well, frankly I don't know any good scary stories, so I think I'll pass" Don said. Mikey still paralyzed with fear on Don's arm didn't say anything except they could all hear his teeth chattering.

"Ok so any other takers?" Leo asked.

"I wanna go next!" T exclaimed, coming out of her terror.

* * *

><p>"This story begins not too long ago and not far away. Just to the north of here there is a country where it is winter for 7 long moths of the year. Now this particular winter had gone on much longer than usual and the people were beginning to run out of food and firewood. Inside one small house right out in the barren snowlands an old lady was beginning to get anxious.<p>

"My husband, I am so cold and hungry. My hands are blue! I am going to die, I am sure of it"

"Don't worry, my darling, winter will be over soon, we will have food again"

But the old lady looked very ill and continued to get anxious. Eventually the old man agreed, " I will go and search for food. But before I go you must promise me: you must not use the last two logs we have for the fire; we will need them to cook the food on when I return"

"I agree, just go! Please find food"

With that the old man went out in search of food. Time passed, the old man did not return; the fire was beginning to get lower and lower.

"Where is he? I'm hungry! I'm freezing! "

Then, the old lady had an idea. "If I put just one of the logs on the fire he will be back soon and then we will still have one to cook the food with!"

The old lady picked up one log and placed it on the fire. "That's much better, I'm so warm! He'll be back with food soon".

The old lady forgot how hungry she was as she sat close to the warm fire. More time passed, her husband did not return. It was beginning to get dusk outside and again the fire was getting lower and lower.

"Where is he? I am going to be left here to freeze!" Then the old lady had another idea. "If I put the last log on the fire it will be hot and ready to cook on when he returns".

With that the old lady put the last log on the fire. But more time passed and the old man was not back. The last log began to burn lower and lower until all that was left was a tiny flicker. The old lady got closer and closer to the fire. Suddenly, she burnt herself on it and began to bleed. She placed the finger in her mouth to lick it."MMMM, this tastes good!" Then the old lady began to chew and chew, up her arm, and around her body, until all that was left was a skeleton. "That was so good, I feel much better but I'm still hungry!"

Just at that moment she heard a rustling outside and the door opened. In came her husband with 2 rabbits in his hand.

"Look! I found fo-"

The old lady ran towards him and grabbed the rabbits. "Mmm! These are good!... My husband… I've just realized how meaty you are. Come here… I want… MEAT!"

With that the old man burst out the door and ran into the frozen wastelands as fast as he could. Behind him the old lady was running. "I want meat!"

Luckily the old man could run fast. He ran further and further into the snow. In the distance was the sound of the old lady. "I want meat. I'm going to eat you!"

Suddenly the old man came to the edge of a huge gorge that went as far as he could see that way and as far as he could see that way. There was no way across and coming closer was the sound of the old lady. Then, the old man noticed a small wooden cottage. He ran to it and banged on the door. The door opened on a chain and a woman could be seen inside. "Yes. How can I help you?"

"It's my wife. She's gone crazy she's going to eat me!"

"I will help you but first you must bring me a bucket of water"

"What? She's going to eat me and you want water?" The woman nodded.

The old man searched around and found a bucket to get some water from the well. He took it to the woman who pulled out a ladle from her pocket and dipped it into the water. "Very good. Now I will help you."

In the distance the sound of the skeleton lady was very close "I want meat. I'm going to eat you!"

The woman stood on the edge of the gorge and stamped her feet into the ground. Then, she reached out and stretched to the other side and grabbed onto a tree. "Now you may cross"

The old man walked carefully across the lady's back and reached the other side. Then the woman let go and went right back to the other side. She returned to her house just then the skeleton lady arrived at the gorge. She banged on the door of the house.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You are too skinny to eat. You will help me cross the gorge"

"First you must bring me a drink of water"

"Help me now or I'll eat you anyway!"

With that the woman repeated the same process she had done while helping the old man. The old woman began to run across. When she was halfway across, the woman let go and went back to the start. The skeleton lady fell to ground and shattered to a million pieces. It is said that there is a little bit of magic in each piece of the skeleton lady's bone and that one day they will join together and come in search of …"MEAT!"

* * *

><p>When T finished everyone was quiet.<p>

"Well what do you think?" T asked. Mikey was now shaking on Don's arm.

"It was kiddish." Raph grunted. T looked sadly at the floor.

"But- hey you scared Mikey so… I guess that means it was a lil bit scary, right?" Raph said trying to compensate for what he'd said.

"Yeah I guess so. And how about you?" T looked at Who. The latter cleared her throat and started making cricket chirping sounds.

"That was mean!" T folded arms feeling offended.

"Sorry, but watching corpses and blood and lots of horrors everyday in the hospital… make these things booooring!"

"Well… uhmm…" Leo said trying to stop the awkwardness "…we all need some sleep" He unrolled his sleeping bag and settled down with Ogima.

"Oh! I almost forgot someone!" T exclaimed jumping out of bed and running over to her bag. She pulled out a big stuffed dog.

"Guys, meet Spooky!" She said turning it to face them.

_"Why do you call him Spooky?"_ Who asked.

"I got him a few days before Halloween. You don't think Chinny will mind having a buddy sharing the bed with him, do you?" T asked.

_"In fact, he'll enjoy the company"_ Who answered smiling.

"Nite!" Everyone else said and the lights went out. As Who went to get in her bed, she heard Raph grumble something about people and their stuffed animals.

_"The night ain't over… hothead. Get ready"_ she hissed at him.

"_You_ get ready… witch" Raph growled back.


	10. Chapter 10

The sleepover party had been as success and now everyone slept peacefully; it had been a long day and night and the sleepover games had left everyone out of energy. The girls were sleeping in Who's bed while the guys slept in their sleeping bags. Even Klunk had joined them; he slept on top of Mikey's belly. If Mikey would have been awake he could have seen his cat going up and down at the rhythm of his breathing.

T, Who and Leo hugged their teddy bears (a stuffed dog in T's case) while Don occasionally moved his youngest brother's arm away from his face.

Yes, all of them were sleeping just fine.

All but one.

It was 3:10 am when the door of the room opened slowly and a silhouette abandoned the place with the stealth only a ninja possess.

The figure walked downstairs and disappeared in the lab only to get out of that place some minutes later. Not even the slightest little sound could be heard and the air was particularly cold.

All lights were off but the figure could walk without tripping or making any noise that prevented the others upstairs.

The figure passed through the living room…

"_Hello Raphael"_ a voice said _"Up a little earlier, don't you think?" _

The red masked ninja didn't need any light to know who it was... but the voice had ignited a lighter revealing itself.

"Same goes for you, lil witch. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"_Same goes for you"_ the dark haired girl asked back.

"I asked first" Raph replied.

"_What if I am not in the mood to answer?" _Who folded arms.

"Then I won't answer either" Raph stated.

Both parts stayed in an uncomfortable silence for some seconds.

"_Interesting package you have there. Again with the Nightwatcher gig?"_ Who said with a sarcastic tone noticing the barely visible white box under Raph's arm.

"In your dreams maybe" Raph scoffed.

"_Then what is it?"_ Who insisted.

"None of your business… or maybe yes?" Raph smirked while looking at the box and then the girl.

"Remember what I told you earlier? About the stupid prank you pulled on me?" Raph added.

"_Still not over that yet? Heh! What a kid"_ Who chuckled darkly.

"And then the hair thingy?" Raph continued. The smirk on Who's face disappeared. Of course she remembered that.

"_Yes, and I believe I made myself clear that if you touched just __one little hair__… you'd be laying 6 feet under!"_

"You sure?" Raph stepped closer "And what if I test that theory?"

The dark haired girl narrowed eyes at the pretentious and smug grin the red masked ninja had on his face. But it wouldn't be for so long.

"_Oh really… are you sure you wanna do it?" _Now it was the girl's time to smirk as she showed Raph his favorite wrestling magazines on one of her hands and a lighter in the other one.

"You wouldn't…" Raph hissed giving a deathly glare to Who.

"_I would" _the girl chuckled evilly.

"O…k. Then, how about this?" the red masked ninja pulled something behind his back that made the girl gasp.

"Guess it's not funny anymore huh?" Raph smirked. Who threw the magazines in the floor and the lighter's light died. The red masked ninja smirked in victory as he listened Who's steps walking away from him…

"_Bad move, Raphael"… _or so he thought. The voice was close to him but not in front of him.

"_You should have learned…" _ Raph was about to turn around when a fist met his jaw.

"…_that the only thing most important than my hair is Chinny!" _the voice continued and now a kick made the red masked ninja stumble.

"_Big mistake trying to threaten me with him"_

Raph dropped the box and the teddy bear and took his defensive pose but the darkness around made things very difficult. Several times he tried to turn on the lights but the dark haired girl stopped him with obstacles, kicks and punches.

"You're freaking crazy! GUYS!" Raph called.

"_Stupid head, they can't hear you. Remember the sound proof walls in my room?" _Who laughed darkly. Raph charged with all his strength but he tripped with the girl's foot.

Before he could get up again, Who sent a hard kick that made Raph kneel clutching his stomach. Now the dark haired girl stood behind him and continued talking.

"_You mess with my son…YOU MESS WITH ME!"_

In that moment, Raph felt something wrapping and tightening around his neck. The red masked ninja tried to break free and moved his hands to his neck. What he felt wasn't a rope… didn't feel like one. It was soft, a little silky and… braided? Raph's mind made connection.

"I-is it…"

"_Ever heard about Jocasta's death…?"_ Who said in a calmed yet scary voice.

"Y-you freak, sick, lil-ACK!" the red masked ninja gasped for breath once more.

"_Some books said she threw herself from a cliff; other books said she hung herself in her room… using her hair. And I always wanted to know if that was true or even possible"_ she continued.

Raph just wanted to escape but without his weapons and at the girl's mercy… this wasn't going to be easy.

"_Now I think I found the perfect opportunity to… how did you say? Oh! Test that theory?" _Who let out a laugh worth of a villain.

"Darn it! I need that box!" Raph tried to reach the white package while struggling.

"_Your WORST mistake was the moment you laid a finger on my Chinny! That can not be forgotten or forgiven!"_

"C'mon… almost there!" The red masked ninja finally reached the box, pulled out a small object and put it in the end of the girl's braid near her hand.

"_What the…"_ The girl released the grip when she felt the object moving and let out a scream.

"What's going on down there?" T yelled from upstairs.

She had left the room in order to get a glass of water when she heard the scream. The others came out of Who's room and found Raph in the floor clutching his stomach and laughing fiercely at Who; the girl ran like crazy while being "chased" by a Queen Alexandra's Birdwing.

"_GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"_

"Wheee! Butterfly hunting!" Mikey cheered and waved his net trying to catch the big butterfly.

"Guess we're even, huh?" Raph said while laughing.

"_YOU'RE SO DEAD!" _Who yelled and tackled the dark green turtle.

"This must be the weirdest dream ever" Leo rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Does this mean we'll have another slumber party?" T asked with a grin.

"Let me see: 1 brother hunting butterflies plus 1 brother being pummeled by a very ticked off girl multiplied by Leo's headache equals… next week" Don said.

"Tsk, yeah…sure. The next week of year 3000 maybe" Leo stated and went back to the room. He wouldn't get up earlier next morning; that was for sure.

...

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>So… there you go! Since T asked me so kindly to not kill Raph… I didn't. Sorry for the delay on this one, you can pick the reason why:<p>

Not inspired.

Mayor writer's block.

Extremely annoyed to write.

Writer skills being drained out with each blood test.

Dark mood.

All of the above.

...

Now, I've got some news for you: You know I usually write funny and cheerful fics about me and the turtles, right?

Well, what if I decided to write a Hurt/Comfort one?

I don't wanna spoil anything but this "unknown" sickness I have inspired me to write it. I can only give you the title:

"**Who's Back"**

Yes, I am gonna be there.

No, it's not gonna be a one-shot or two shot. And I can't promise you it's gonna have a happy ending… or maybe yes?

Reviews and comments are always welcome and please let me know if I should write that fic. You guys are awesome.

Later.

PS: OH! In case you ask: Queen Alexandra's Birdwing is the largest butterfly in the world. The species was named by Lord Walter Rothschild in 1907, in honor of Queen Alexandra, wife of King Edward VII of the United Kingdom.


End file.
